Need You Now
by Ed Westwicker
Summary: Just a short songfic for Need You Now that allows insight on Claire while she was in the jungle for three years. R&R please!


**Disclaimer: I don't own LOST, I just own my ideas, which is really, really sad!**

Claire looked up at the pitch black sky, how long had she been out here? Three years? Maybe more, maybe less. She was scared, scared of dying, scared of everything. That's why she would capture them. The Others as her fellow survivors would have called them. Speaking of fellow survivors, she was lonely. It had been three years since she last saw Charlie. Her darling Charlie, the one that she fought with, the one she confided in, the one she wasn't afraid to tell that she was scared.

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor._

She picked up her gun, trekking into the jungle was definitely not one of things that she was scared of. She walked into the jungle, hiding in the trees and walking silently. She had turned to talking to herself and imagining her son was in her arms. Some would call that crazy, but she would call it trying to figure out if she was a good mother. 'Don't worry, Aaron. Mummy's coming for you," she whispered to herself, almost as silent as her footsteps.

She continued to walk, remembering all the things that she and Charlie would talk about. They really were the perfect couple, they were happy and they didn't do anything. They were nothing like Kate and Sawyer or Jack and Kate. They didn't walk into the jungle for something that they didn't know about. They were safe, they had a son. Well, Claire had a son; Charlie wasn't as stupid as she was. As far as she was concerned, he had never been as stupid as she was.

_Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore and I wonder if I ever cross your mind. For me it happens all the time._

Claire looked up at the sky, it was getting lighter now. How long had she been out here? Looking for her son. How old would he be now? Three? In her minds eye, she could see a beautiful blond-haired, blue-eyed boy that was full of life. Unless the Others had destroyed her baby! And for that they would pay!

Claire had never really been a hurtful person. She never had any joy or laughter in hurting anyone else. I guess becoming a mother changed her. Every time she would see an Other wandering around in the jungle, she would torture them and then bring them back to her tent. Waiting for them to wake up and tell her where her child was.

She had lost so many things over the years. Her child wasn't going to be one of them!

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

Claire hunted food, gathered food and grabbed water. She was a survivor and no one could deny that. She had been a survivor ever since day one.

_Said I wouldn't call by I lost all control and I need you now._

"So, Charlie, how are you doing today?" she whispered to her imaginary friend, Charlie. She could see his smile, his beautiful blond hair falling into his gray eyes. She finally couldn't take it anymore and sat down on a rock and cried.

_And I don't know how I can do without I just need you now._

"Claire? Why are you crying?" a man asked. She jumped up, wiped the tears from her eyes and saw her friend standing over her. She hugged him and smiled, he was always there for her when she needed it. "Are you lonely?"

"Not anymore. You don't know how good it is to talk to an actual person now and know that I'm not going crazy!" she sighed, stepping away from him and walking deeper into the jungle.

"No. You are many things, Claire Littleton. But crazy or insane is not one of them." She smiled a dazzling smile back at him and then skipped the rest of the way.

_Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door. Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before. And I wonder if I ever cross you're mind. For me it happens all the time._

She was so tired, so tired of being here, so tired of them lying to her, so tired of not being able to find her son. She was sick too, as they told her. But she didn't feel sick, just tired. She lay her head down and fell asleep, dreaming of her beautiful baby boy and Charlie.

_It's a quarter after one I'm a little drunk and I need you now._

She walked through the jungle one more time, hearing footfalls from somewhere nearby. She wasn't scared, just a little wary of whom it would be. It could be Charlie, but no, he died three years ago. It could be Aaron, finally getting out of his cage. She ran toward it, but no. It was just some more Others. She shot them without a second thought. What was the point of bringing them back if they were just going to lie to her?

_Said I wouldn't call, but I lost all control and I need you now. And I don't know what I can do, I just need you now._

Claire was angry, angry that they would lie to her again! She had just killed a man with an axe, but she didn't care. There was so much blood on her hands now and she didn't care anymore.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY SON?!" she screamed at the sky. She doesn't care how crazy she sounds; she just wants the normalcy of having a son!

"Don't worry, you'll find him soon," her friend sighed, consoling her.

"Thanks," she sighed back, not believing him. She wasn't one for miracles and she didn't think that anything would change just because her friend was here.

_Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all. It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now. And I said I wouldn't call, but I'm a little drunk and I need you now. And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now. I just need you now, ooh baby. I need you now._

**A/N: I hope you liked it! I hope it captured the new Claire and just tell me if you liked it or not! By clicking that little button down there! Yay!**


End file.
